Persecuted
by Rozalinne
Summary: Molly asks her friends for help, she is being persecuted
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other, Molly waking up with Toby, making tea for the cold morning. She bathed and combed, put on his clothes so characteristic, and left for the Hospital. It was still night, not quite dawn, suddenly she has the feeling that someone was following her, doing the same route, turns around once in a while but sees nothing.

-It will be my imagination- She thought.

It was an icy morning; I had enough work to do

-Let's do it.

A few more days passed, and she still had the feeling that they were following her, when she came in and out of the hospital, before entering her house, even during her lunch hours she felt watched.

She was starting to worry about it.

When she woke up early he saw from the window a black car parked diagonally, did not know the neighborhood, had never seen and was already paranoid with the outside. On the subway was about to get off and a man winged the door she passed whispered

-Goodbye Molly Hooper

With a chill in the thorn she turned with his eyes open, to see who it was, but the subway closed its doors fast and the stranger was gone. She was scared, very frightened. She knew someone had laid eyes on her.

-I think I'll call Sherlock and John.

She had not heard from Sherlock for a long time, calling his cell phone without success. Surely it will be in a case - it was said

She went to 221b of Baker Street, someone followed, she was sure. Mrs. Hudson opens it.

-Hi, Mrs. Hudson, how have you been? - ask gladly to see

-Hello dear, come, is up but is very silent everything must be in a case, I only hear whispers, you want some tea sweetness?

-Oh would be great! That's if you take it with me. Molly smiled at him.

Mrs. Hudson and Molly came in when they saw Sherlock and Irene Adler, he was sitting in his chair and Irene rested her hands on his knees in front of him, with their faces almost glued

-Oh sorry, dear, I did not know you had company. Mrs. Hudson said - Molly came to visit you

Sherlock looked surprised by the situation he was in but did not bother him

Molly's face was pale, she felt bad for what she was seeing, Sherlock and a woman, the same person she had seen in the morgue besides, felt very out of place, became nervous and wanted to cry.

-What do you want? - ask Sherlock

Molly did not know what to say. She was very dismayed. Irene realized it.

-Oh is nothing Sherlock just went to say hello sorry, ah hello. Molly greet Irene, she's nodding and I look her up and down and her eyes are bright.

-Well, see you later Sherlock - said Molly.

Sherlock did not answer, staring at her.

Molly turned and headed toward the exit, Mrs. Hudson followed her.

-Oh Molly dear, I'm sorry I did not know that I was busy with those things, said trying to comfort Molly- sorry, are you sweetness well?

Her eyes were rinsed with tears, because of the situation and also because she could not tell him that she was being persecuted. John just arrives, and sees the situation.

-Hi girls, how are you? What's up Molly, are you okay?

-Oh yeah, I'm fine John, well I'm going, we'll see you- trying to have a smile on his face.

-What happened, Mrs. Hudson?

-The fool is accompanied upstairs, I did not know and Molly wanted to talk to him and well ..

-Oh, is that woman still here?- Stupid Sherlock

Some days after…

Molly was in a moment that everything surpassed her, she was very sad by the scene that she saw with Sherlock, with the stalker who is following her.

-Hey Molly. How are you? You look tired, have you had a lot of work? - asks his partner Mike

Then Molly told him that she was worried that someone was following her a few days ago.

-And why do not you tell your friend Sherlock? Or Lestrade?

-Oh Lestrade you're right maybe he can help me, Sherlock is .. half busy - he gave a nervous laugh

-Okay, Molly, I'm sorry I did not go out on your schedule, but I'd walk you home, be careful when you get back ok?

-Thanks, Mike!

Molly was checking a corpse when she saw Mike

Hey Molly, Sherlock and Dr. Watson are in the lab, this is your chance, I don't know how they come in but go tell him what you care about

Molly became nervous, even though she was in pain, she wanted to ask for help, she knew they would help her. Thanks Mike! "- thanked Molly

I entered the laboratory and was actually there with John, Sherlock was looking at the microscope talking to himself and John looking at copies, the two looked very serious

-Emm, hello guys, how did you get in? Been a long time?

Hi Molly- greet John. We are sorry this case is important and we did not have time to ask permission I'm sorry, how have you been?

Sherlock was still staring at the microscope, he had not realized that John was talking to Molly, and that she had entered

-Emm, guys, I'd like to order it .. HERE'S JOHN, I got it. Sherlock yelled, interrupting her.

-Wait for Sherlock, don't go - she said, grabbing his arm, - I have to tell you something guys, if it's no trouble

Yes Molly is annoying we are working on an important case, see you

He left the lab, John apologized and left.

Molly burst into tears, both because of the indifference and the way things were going, obviously they could not help her.

-After my lunch, I'll call Lestrade.

A few hours later, while Molly was in the morgue inspecting a body, Sherlock returns to the laboratory to look for copies that John forget, was Mike.

-Hey Sherlock, Watson how are you guys? Could you help Molly?

Sherlock stared at him. "Help Molly?" What do you mean?

He told them what she has told him, that she felt he was being watched and the situation on the subway. When suddenly three shots were heard, so loud and clear and coming from the morgue, there was no doubt, everything was silent, it was perfectly heard. I paddle across the floor.

Doctors ran to the shooting area and a stretcher in the direction of the morgue.

Sherlock and John were running, followed by Mike

Oh God Sherlock, Molly was there! running agitated John

Sherlock was pale, his eyes wide and worried.

-Oh God - Sherlock said, his eyes wide and his stomach churning.

They would not let them into the morgue, Sherlock saw Molly's body lying on the floor, almost lifeless, surrounded by blood. She was the one who got those shots.


	2. the necklace

Sherlock and John pushed to enter the morgue; his partner Mike had a hand in the mouth of astonishment.

Sherlock wanted to get closer but John shot his arm to give place to the doctors, he was in shock, he never thought he would live to see her in such a situation, it was a blow under what had just happened. Although he always treated her as he wanted, she was someone in his inner circle. He was pale, staring at Molly, or how little he could see of her. He had a lump in his throat. analyzed the whole scene but his mind went blank. His mouth is dry. He wanted this to be just a lie. Sherlock came as close as he could and grabbed his fallen hand from the stretcher. He could only hold his fingers for a few seconds, she was cold.

Molly's body lay almost lifeless, she had around her several doctors and nurses trying to prevent further blood loss, checking her for her wounds, putting her on the stretcher.

She was white as a paper, her white apron almost red, her expression painful even though she was unconscious. The doctors took her to the operating room as fast as she could.

-Sherlock are you okay? - John asked. Who has done this ? Why Molly? She does not bother anyone, damn it

Sherlock looked at the floor, the walls, the morgue table, was sore from the situation and angry, not believing that a human being on earth could do Molly's damage. His head began to spin, this was what Molly wanted to tell her in the lab a few hours ago, and so she went to visit him home.

-This is my fault John, she came home for something, I could not see well I wanted, I was surprised and could not read what was happening, the presence of Irene I had a bad move. I can not always read Molly, today in the laboratory she grabbed my arm and wanted to ask me something, I denied it and these are the consequences. But I swear I'll destroy who did this.

-How are we going to find the person who did this? I mean, she does not have anyone against it, does she? It's Molly. Poor thing, I imagine the scare that stuck .. John said angry

\- Damn, I'm going to destroy him a thousand times - Sherlock said, clenching his fists.

They went up to the Surgery Room , Lestrade was taking testimony from the nurses who attended her.

-No one saw anyone go in or out, only she was. The nurse told him, we went as fast as we could but only found her. I was a bit aware when we arrived, almost fainting when she just grabbed her neck and tried to tell us something. But he lost consciousness since it was difficult for him to breathe.

\- Thank you - Lestrade said.

-Sherlock what the hell is going on, as you did not see this coming ?, the poor is almost dead in the operating room, what were you doing here?

-Shut up Lestrade, I can be whatever you want but I would not let anything bad happen to you on purpose. I'm as surprised as you. What did the witnesses tell you?

-They reported that Molly was alone in the morgue, no one came in or left the moment they came to her rescue, she grabbed her neck and tried to say something, that's all. I'll go check the morgue again. Bye.

It's been two hours since Molly got into the operating room, Sherlock asked the nurse that she was going to come in as she was.

-Who are you guys? Are they relatives of the Dr.? - the nurse asked kindly

-We're her friends - John said, -please do not lie to us, I'm a doctor and I know you're delicate.

-That's what you say, Dr.?

-Watson, John Watson.

-Dr. Watson, Dr. Hooper is delicate, has a considerable loss of blood, and has actually received three bullet wounds, two in the chest and one in the abdomen, has a compromised lung and two broken ribs with liver friction . It is a very compromised area as you will see. Doctors are doing the best they can. It's in the hands of God and the doctors, guys.

-Thank you, nurse - said John.

Sherlock was standing against the wall trying to assimilate what he had heard, John sitting winged Sherlock.

-Why she was clutching his neck?- Sherlock said, - I'll go and see the morgue, John, stay in case the operation ends.

Ok

Sherlock went to the morgue quickly, there was still blood, there was a lot of blood, this made him fill with anger and cursed the one who did this, felt guilty, could not help her, she went to ask twice. - Damn it twice, he came to me for help.- Sherlock said to himself with his eyes closed, distressed.

He approached the blood, and saw a necklace between them, was almost sunk in the blood, only he could see it, had a snow globe.

-This must be Molly's, it's her style, it's just the size of her neck, because Molly would take off the necklace?- Have this damn necklace be it!

Go around and everything seemed in order, I look for Molly in her office, saw her agenda, there was nothing out of the ordinary, passing leaves a few days ago was crossed out "call Sherlock and John" and "go and see To Sherlock, this gave him a sense of pain. Of fault. He was at fault with her.

Advance to the date: "call lestrade after lunch", there related what I told Mike that she was going to ask his help.

Sherlock put his fingers to his eyes, stunned. There was nothing out of the ordinary in Molly's office. Papers and more papers.

Sherlock's cell phone rings, a message. - Who the hell is it?

It was a message with a photo, Sherlock's eyes fluttered open, it was a picture of Molly shot down, she on the floor, as they found her in the morgue. Sherlock was shocked. Someone shot him and stopped to take a wounded photo. He was filled with anger, he could not control himself. I try to calm down. The photo was accompanied by a text: "she wanted to warn you, bad friend."

He clenched his fists. Consumed by rage - Damn you I'll find you and I'll break you! - spit Sherlock

Suddenly John enters, his face was pale and he was agitated. She had tears in her eyes.

-Sherlock is Molly, she .. can not make it my friend ..


	3. The blame

-Sherlock is Molly, she .. can't make it my friend ..

Sherlock was shocked, a thousand things went through his head, there was an earthquake in his mental palace. Guilt was going to go on for life. He failed her. I stare at John with glassy eyes, saying nothing, only having the bloody necklace in his hand, he feels his stomach upset, he feels a ringing in his ears, he does not hear anything, there is a moment when the earth stopped. It was a low blow, memories came in his mind, fleeting, one after another. He had a room set aside in his mental palace for Molly but he could not enter, it was sealed. He failed her. He failed her.

-That's a lie, John, she can't be dead - he said, his face filled with uncertainty.

-I got a confirmed Sherlock - He said with his face down holding his head

There was only silence, they didn't know what to say to each other. They both felt guilty, the same was happening to them.

Suddenly, Sherlock's cell phone rings, it was text.

\- "if it is true my friend, I told him that he was already dead, do not you believe in the nurses?"

\- What the hell is this! Sherlock raged. Where did John the nurse come from? He ask

\- He left the operating room Sherlock, he told me ... That Molly was dead. I can not remember his face had a chinstrap, a lens, I can't remember, it was a moment of shock Sherlock, do not pay attention to his face.

-Let's go to the John room, quick, this may be a lie.

They ran off to the waiting room. When they arrive, they see all the doctors leave.

-Well boys we finished, the doctor lost a lot of blood and this is going to cost her in her recovery, she has the lung compromised, must be in intensive care for a long time. We have induced the coma by the pains, we will remove it as we see its recovery.

-So she's alive?" John asked the doctor.

-That's right sir, the doctor went into a heart attack in the middle of the operations, she was clinically dead for two minutes but we could bring her back. I hope you understand that her situation is delicate guys. Now if you'll excuse me I'll retire.

-When can we see her? - Sherlock asked.

\- Still can't boys, should be in restricted area, more when she was the victim of an attempted homicide boys, now I must speak with the police to see what follow up we will do now, if they will put custody, etc. I have worked with Dr. Hooper for many years and is a person who does not deserve the events, I just hope they find the person who did this. Such a good girl does not deserve this, she was always lonely but I am glad to see that she has two friends who care about her. See you later, gentlemen. - The doctor retired again to the operating room.

Sherlock had a thousand things in his head. He had not helped her at all.

-John the person who wanted to kill Molly was in the operating room, fucking bastard, when he saw Molly clinically death he retired and that's when he told you she was dead. You must remember John as he was, something, please remember.

-I was shocked, Sherlock, I can't remember right, what would you do in my place when a nurse came and tell you that your friend died? I ran to tell you! But I'll try to remember, it was a man, yes, tall, aaaargh I don't remember anything.

The operating room doors open, the doctors leave, carrying Molly on the stretcher. She looked so frail. Just seeing her showed her delicate state. Sherlock and John just stared, following their eyes to the stretcher as he disappeared into the elevator.

Sherlock was missing, what explanations would he give Molly when she wakes up? With what face would I look at her? Also the sense of loss he felt when John said she was dead was so unpleasant, he never wanted to go through that again.

-I don't care if I do not sleep or eat, I'm not going to trim a second John, I'll find that bastard even if I play the life .. - He said angry

-The same.

Arriving at Baker Street, the boys started working on this. They set aside their cases to find out who might do this. Mrs. Hudson enters the floor.

-Hi, my dear, what's wrong? Why do they have that face? Is something wrong? - She ask in alarm at the faces of the boys.

They explained to Mrs. Hudson everything that had happened, she could not believe she had burst into tears. "Oh Molly," she said, clutching his chest and one hand in his mouth. They just looked at the floor, they did not tell him that Molly wanted to ask for help. Neither could say, the fault was so great ..

-Damn it, damn he who did this! I'll take care of her in the hospital, boys, such a good person, always smiling! I curse the person who did this - she said between sobs.

Mrs. Hudson retired to prepare herself and go to the hospital.

Sherlock thought she was right, Molly always smiled at him, she always has a smile, despite how straightforward he could be with her, she still remained his friend. Sherlock could not understand how she could still fall in love with him by realizing how cruel he was with her. His head was full of pain.

He knew that when she woke up she would be a before and after, she would not want to be his friends anymore. Because when she need them the most they were not. She walked away from him, and this idea made him noise. Annoyed him. Realizing this he wanted to bury everything he felt, he can't afford to have those feelings. He did not want to be interested in her and he would not be interested.

-Hey Sherlock, that's fine - John said.

-What are you talking about, John?- he said when realized he has tears in her eyes. He turned so that John did not see him, put his hands on the edges of the desk, his head down, all the tears came out.

-Sherlock is now where we have to do whatever we can to keep that madman from knowing that Molly is alive, we must stand guard at the hospital.

Sherlock's cell phone rings. He checks it as fast as he can.

"I find that the bow tie is alive, it hurts, I'll have to hunt my food again"

Sherlock went wild.

-Screw you! I'll kill you! - Throwing his cell phone against the wall. Kicking the armchair and the table. He wanted to get all his frustration out.

\- Sherlock what happens ?

\- The bastard already knows that Molly is alive. We should go to the hospital right now.

They ran into the street and took the first taxi they found, heading for the hospital.


	4. The apology

Sherlock and John were on their way to the hospital. They did not have time to warn Mrs. Hudson. They were nervous looking at the clock, looking everywhere, not so far from the hospital. The journey was made eternal there.

When they arrived they ran to Molly's Intensive Care Room. There were two policemen at the door of the room, they let no one pass. Only relatives of people hospitalized.

-Who do you come to see? - One of the policemen asked.

\- To Molly Hooper - replied Sherlock.

\- No one can come and see her. Detective Lestrade's orders.

\- I have three names here that can visit her - said the other policeman.

-Give me your IDs, please - the cop asked.

Both gave him their IDs. They were in a hurry, they did not know if anyone was in Molly's room. They were losing their patience.

-All in order gentlemen, it can happen, only 15 minutes. Then you can stay out of the room for as long as you like.

-Who is the other person who can visit besides us? - Sherlock asked

\- Her name is Hudson.

-Perfect - Sherlock concluded.

-Lestrade was very good at letting Mrs. Hudson in - John said as they entered the room.

-I hate to admit it, but it does.

There were doctors coming in the room, outside the rooms. They were in the waiting room and asked a doctor for Molly.

-You can pass from one to here, but first I need your IDs, please.

Sherlock saw that everything was in order, there were no signs of a revolting situation, they had arrived before the attacker. So he try to calm his anger. The Dr. returned their IDs and entered Sherlock first into the room.

In the room there were two beds, Molly was on the bed facing the window, it could see the little sunlight that was reflected in her hair. She was sleeping with a mask of oxygen, it seemed so fragile that just seeing it could break. Sherlock had a lump in his throat. He sat down next to her in a chair in the room, not before observing any clues that might have been in the room, some clue.

Sherlock moved a little closer to the bed, and stroked the left side of her face with two fingers. It was surrounded by monitors and gadgets of all kinds. I took her right hand carefully.

-Forgive me Molly, you ... you came to ask me ... you wanted me to help ...- he said with his head down. Again the knot in the throat - I'll never forget this Molly, I'm sorry .. so much ..

Sherlock felt Molly's small hand. He was distressed, again all those groups of feelings that he wants to bury, want to get rid of their chains.

-You are one of the few people who accept me as I am, I still do not understand how you can even keep talking to me. I'm not very good at this, just ... I'll shut up ..

Sherlock felt Molly's hand move, but he knew that was an involuntary reflection of his body being so long. He Under the sheet than covering her chest to see his wounds, can ' t see anything by the cures and bandage but could see where they were. He cursed the bastard 100 times. Molly's face was slightly bent toward Sherlock's side, he was silent without letting go of her hand until they knocked on the door to warn him to withdraw.

Before leaving, he kissed her forehead, very slowly.

-I'll come every day, Goodbye.

John came in after Sherlock.

\- Hey Molly, I ... I'm sorry. Sherlock is very worried about you, was not it time? Haha laughing with regret, - you must recover quickly but who will challenge all the time to Sherlock, who will beat him when necessary? You can handle Sherlock so you can take three shots - I'm kidding - I'll take your hand too.

Then he began to examine her to get a diagnosis, to see when she could recover. Then he just sat staring at the floor, thinking.

When he leaves he sits with Sherlock.

-How are you?

-I'm fine

-No, you're not, neither am I. The least we can do is liquidate that bastard and ask for forgiveness Molly- said angry John- do you want to talk?

\- This neglect pays very high, this can not happen again John. Sometimes I hate myself. Enclosed in my own world, I do not see what I have to see. I could not see that she needed help, and now that I think everything, it was clear, right in front of my eyes. She was haggard, her eyes frightened. - Said Angry Sherlock

-Sometimes they must pass these things. You don't know what you have until you lose it, and this is your case, start to see beyond your world, do not look straight, look also to the sides - said John

-She'll have some time to wake up, it may be days or months, depending on how well her doctors see, but she's strong, she's holding on to you. - John smiled at him.

Sherlock smiled. He just stared at the door of Molly's room thoughtfully. He had the necklace in his pocket, still stained with Molly's blood.

-Bad men! Why did not they wait for me? - Mrs. Hudson entered the room. - Could you see her? How is she?

-We have already entered Mrs. Hudson. You can come in if you like- said John.

-I'll go boys then.

Then he came out with red, swollen eyes. - I'll stay here guys, I'll keep watch. You must catch that unfortunate man.

But Sherlock did not have the strength to get up, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he realized one thing.

-Why would Molly take the necklace? Does not it make sense, take it off and throw it away? Sherlock stopped and began pacing back and forth in the living room.

-The attacker had Molly's necklace! It's someone who knows her, someone she was with, she must know! I'm sure! She was surprised with her attacker because she had her necklace, probably stolen it when entering Molly's house or in the presence of Molly! - spat Sherlock

-Damned! Who is Sherlock? - almost screamed John

-I don't know, Moriarty is dead, he can 't be

-Come on John, let's do some testing in the lab! They left without saying a word to Mrs. Hudson.

At dawn, someone enters Molly's room.

-I'm sorry, my friend, these are orders.


	5. The door

Sherlock has a bad feeling that morning so he went straight to the hospital. When he arrived he realized that the policemen weren't there, it were his things but none of them in sight. It seemed strange to him. So he ran to Molly's room.

He sees the silhouette of a person; it has the uniform of a nurse. But the face almost covered. It has a chinstrap; it was doing something to Molly's monitor and to the serum.

Stop! - screams Sherlock. He punched in the face. - Who are you? Who sends you? Sherlock shouted, gripping the neck to keep it motionless.

-Oh, my dear Sherlock, you've hurt me.

Sherlock removed the chin. It was Irene Adler.

-Damn! what have you done?- Why you? Who sends you Irene? Tell me, I don't mind giving you another blow - he said angrily.

-Oh that would love to, I like the blows, I enjoy them more if they are of your perverse hands.

-Who send you Irene? Get rid of what you've done! Why she? She has no relation to you!

-My love, is ordered, I'm paid for this. You can pay me with other things if you want me to revert the service.

-Who sends you?

Suddenly, the police come in.

-What the hell is going on here! - Shouted one of them.

Irene begins to sob.

-Oh, gentlemen, please help me, this man lost his mind. He attacks for no reason, I told him to retire that it was not visiting time and he just pounced on me and hit me .- she cried

-That's a lie, she did something to the serum, I saw her! - scream

The cops handcuff Sherlock and call Lestrade.

-It's her! Grab her , she wants to kill her!

-She's a nurse, Mr. Holmes. Join us

After a few minutes Lestrade arrives.

-What the hell is going on, Sherlock? Why did you attack a nurse?

-It was Irene Adler and wants to kill Molly, you must get her already must be God knows where she is!

-But.. wait! she is dead

-No, she's not dead, it's a long story, you must pursue her, someone has given her orders to murder Molly.

A doctor is about to explain that the serum has a suspicious substance, so they had to remove it. -We act in time - he said. -You see! And the cops let it escape! – said Sherlock

-I'll talk to them, Sherlock. Let go. - He caught sight of fatigue – can't kill each other at a time other than dawn?

-I'm staying here tonight.- He didn't trust the cops.

-Whatever you want but don't get in trouble, she needs to rest. Just stay by her side. I'll put in another type of surveillance from now on.

Sherlock retired to Molly's room, it was still the same. She didn't know anything about what has happened around her. He still felt guilty regret in his mind. Just thinking and thinking, he fell asleep after a few hours in the chair.

-Hey Sherlock - Mrs. Hudson wakes him . It's already morning dear – she was accompanied by the same doctor that operate Molly-

-Dr. Hooper is still in the same condition. We're constantly watching her, just waiting to see how her body responds, now if you'll excuse me, we have to see the wounds.

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson retreated from the room.

He called Lestrade to find out if there was news of Irene, but there is no news. He would have to look for it himself. He send messages to her but she didn't respond. She is not acting alone, it was a man who told John when leaving the operating room that Molly has died. - Who's helping her in this? -thought.

It's been 3 weeks since Molly was shot. They took turns taking care of her. The doctors said that the recovery was advancing, has already been removed from the coma. -It's just waiting for him to wake up naturally- the doctor told John, standing there at the moment.

Sherlock arrived a few hours later, and John told him everything the doctor has told him. He went into the room, her face was more colored. There was slight improvement. He sat down on the winged chair of the bed as usual. Sherlock preferred to stay at dawn. His eyelids weighed and he closed his eyes for a few minutes. He was in his mental palace, stood in front of the room granted to her there, couldn't open the door from the shots, but this time the door slowly opened and saw a figure advancing towards him. His hand was heavy. He felt her fingers tickle. He woke with Molly's gaze fixed on him, holding her hand.

She has awakened.


	6. Do not enter

Sherlock has been stunned; stunned to see Molly awake, they stared for a few seconds that were forever, the whole situation had passed through Sherlock's head in those few seconds, felt shame, anger, and guilt.

He put the weight of the world back on his shoulders, he was not used to these sensations, he didn't know how to handle them, the feelings were never important to him, he only felt concern for John, was his best friend. Molly didn't occupy his thoughts, until the moment of the shots. It was like seeing her for the first time in all his life, Sherlock always said that he did not see but observed, but with Molly was different, superficially to make her feel miserable if he watched, but he never watched as a person, he did when it was covered With blood, wound and with the lie of that nurse that she has died.

Molly looked him in the eyes, Sherlock saw all her accumulated frustration of years with him. That made him feel more guilty.

-God, Molly, are you okay ? John ! - Scream Sherlock

-Sherlock I need ..

\- Yeah, tell me, Molly.

-Would you give me water .. Please?

She has trouble speaking, her voice was always soft but this time she spoke as if he measured all her words. Almost whispering.

John enters the room quickly

-Oh Molly ! Said John. He ran out of the room, returning with a doctor and a nurse.

can you hear me right? I'm Dr. McGregor, do you remember me?

-Alone.. want.. I do not want to .. see them - she said with red eyes

Sherlock and John looked at each other. The doctors asked him to leave. Anyway they were going to dispatch them from the room to check it.

On leaving the room John calls Mrs. Hudson to give her the good news. -Oh I will go immediately dear, I can jump of the joy! She told

Sherlock sat down, John joined him. He was uneasy, he knew that Molly would not want to see them, but he had many questions to ask, many things to apologize for. The doctor and the nurse were about 40 minutes with her, the nurse came out and returned with one more doctor. They were the people in charge of its operation. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hudson arrived.

-Why do they take so long? - Sherlock said angrily

-Sherlock you're smart to notice she got three shots and was in a coma, I think the doctors have to hang in there - John told him.

-Who saw her wake up guys? - Asked Mrs. Hudson.

-Me - Said Sherlock

\- What did she say when she saw you, dear?

-She only ask me for water

-And let's get out of his sight - added John.

-Why do not you want to see them boys? That's very weird, will she be okay? Will not she has lost her memory or something? She said worried

Sherlock and John looked at each other and then looked at the floor. They had not told Mrs. Hudson the whole story.

-What's up guys? - said Mrs. Hudson suspecting

John and Sherlock explained that Molly wanted to ask for help, no excuses to tell her the truth without omitting details. Mrs. Hudson's mouth was open. She stood in front of them and slapped each one.

-How dare yo? How dare you? - shouted raising her hand again to hit them this time with the wallet. - Where did you two come from? From a cemetery of robots? How could you? Sherlock you're not ashamed, After all that poor girl does for you, the poor girl does not give you her heart just because she has it inside her chest ! Why do you have to be so insensitive?

-You're right- Sherlock said, looking at her.

-John and you? You are his friend too! Oh, they are very much at fault, I can not even see them! -she said with tearful eyes. - You have each other, she has no one, and those who thought she could have did not help! I hope someday she can forgive them!

The nurse left the room to silence them.

-This is a hospital and this is an intensive care area! You must keep your composure, but they will be taken from here, are you Mrs. Hudson? – She ask

\- Yes, I am, here's my ID if you need it

-Dr. Hooper only allows you to visit her. It can happen when we're gone. He can not talk much and should not make an effort of any kind, I mean not to carry her out of trouble. - she looks at the boys, surely hear the discussion -

The doctors left about 5 minutes later. They talked to the 3 before Mrs. Hudson came in.

-Dr. Hooper remembers everything that has happened and has just explained a little what happened, Detective Lestrade is on the way, but he can only ask basic questions to not stress it. She woke up nervous and pulsating. This moment is crucial to take care of her, she can not be stressed in any way. She prefers that the lady present here be the only visitor.

-Okay, I'll come in - She turned, glaring at the boys.

-What did Molly tell you? - Sherlock asked.

-She just told us she was a woman and did not know her. But this affects him a lot in the psychological, is very tormented by the event.

-Thanks Doctor - said John.

-I'll let you be here today, but remember that once you leave the room you can not enter, just the lady.

-We Can not just stay out here? - Sherlock asked angrily.

-It is only a visit area, in the case of Molly was a victim of attempted murder and can only be visits without exception. She does not want to see them for the moment. When it is so we will communicate with you .- said and left.

\- Damn, I just knew this was going to happen - Sherlock said.

Mrs. Hudson left after about 40 minutes, to go and buy articles from Molly.

-So how is she? - John asked

-She's fine, she does not want to see them boys, she does not have to have Sherlock's mind to figure out how little they care about her life. - Mrs. Hudson said coldly

She retired on his way to do the shopping for Molly.

-Do not bother me Hudson - Sherlock said when the lady left.

-Sherlock what are you doing? - said John surprised

Sherlock paid no attention and went into Molly's room.


	7. the discovery

Sherlock entered Molly's room without hesitation. As he entered, he saw her leaning toward the window, her eyes were sad, there were tears of tears in her. He walked slowly toward her so as not to disturb her, she still had many monitors around her with probes and cables but not as many as at first. He did not want to alter.

-Molly - he almost whispered.

Molly stood in the same position, not turning her head to see him, Sherlock saw the reflection of the window an expression of pain and surprise, surely she has seen him come in also with the reflection of the window. She did not want to look away from the window, for a superhuman effort not to cry. She was tired of crying.

-Molly, it's me, Sherlock. I know you do not want to see me or John, but ..

-I told the doctor that .. I did not want to see them .. boys - almost whispering

Her voice was very weak and tired. She was a little thinner, She needed to gain strength to regain the sleeping time.

-You can not just .. leave me alone .. for a while .. please Sherlock - she said with a lament

She still did not turn her head to see it, not even look at the reflection of the window. Sherlock did not know what to say, he thought every answer appropriately. He has solved the most complex cases but this was not compared, did not know how to act.

-Molly, I want to know if it was Irene who shot you.

-You already know that

-Why did you tell the doctors you do not know who shot you?

-Because she .. is someone important .. for you

Sherlock was surprised, a lump in his throat.

-I was wrong Sherlock .. neither you nor John should feel .. Cause, this happened because it had to happen- she said and grabbed her head with pain. I'm not going to say it was your girlfriend either ... the one that made me .. this

Sherlock's eyes were open. He was petrified. I did not expect those kinds of answers. Molly was one step ahead of him.

Why Molly? I have no relationship with her

-You don't have to .. give me explanations Sherlock, .. I'm not so bad to leave you without .. the person you like, please .. leave me alone

She turned her head to see him, she was pale. See has in his face the mark of loneliness and frustration of every year. Sherlock came over and sat down beside her on the bed.

-I'm so sorry, forgive me .. - He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her forehead. Then he support his in front of hers. They could feel their breaths. He never stop catching her face. Sherlock in that position looks at Molly's eyes, neither look away. She tilted her face a little closer to his mouth, felt his breath on her close her eyes. This hurt more than the shots, she felt so confused.

-Please ..go, I do not want ..to see you .. please .. .. I can't understand you ..

Molly began to see everything blurry and cost breathe. Sherlock shortcut to not fall into the pillows.

-Molly are you okay? Can you hear me? Nurse!

John came running, and back doctors, Mrs. Hudson also has arrived.

Get out all here! - Shouted the doctor.

John grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders, was reluctant to leave. He was petrified, he was still hurting him, even in that state. Being in the waiting room only heard Mrs. Hudson say insults against Sherlock.

-do you not understand? She is in full recovery, the last thing she needs is problems! And you go and you enter! Leave it alone Sherlock for the love of God! Before she is a case it is a person! First worry about her health! – scream

-I just wanted… He said without finishing

-Come on, Sherlock - John said.

When he returned to Baker Street it seemed like an eternity that was not there, Sherlock took a shower and John went to sleep, they were exhausted by the days of the guard. It was late, Sherlock could not sleep, he was sitting in his chair, thinking about what happened. She's his friend, that's why she did that, but he felt something else. Being so close, seeing her in the eyes felt strange, it is confusing but it was necessary to feel it again. It was true that she didn't want to make Molly feel bad. He remembered again the passage of her for his life, as was necessary over the years, as he realized that she really wanted him, just as it was. It was already difficult to achieve, he wanted to reverse the miserable thing that made her feel. Someone knocks on the door.

-Sherlock made tea- it's Mrs. Hudson.

-Molly is fine, just a rush of stress, she cann't go through those things Sherlock, let her go, you know what the poor feel for you, she's going through a difficult road at this moment dear, if you don't You want, you can't allow that unhappiness for life. She deserves to be well, she is such a good person, you know it, I tell you because you are like a son to me, I don't want to see you like this, nor do I want to see her in this state. You have to leave her alone Sherlock. Let her live her life, do not condemn her to love you forever.

Sherlock said nothing, just looked at nothing. Mrs. Hudson kissed his forehead and left. A few days passed, it was early morning and Sherlock was awake. He grab his overcoat and board a direct taxi to the hospital. When get rid of the guards easily disguised as one of them and go into Molly's room. To his surprise she was awake. She looked nervous and looked at the floor.

-Molly tell me what to do, do you want me to get out of your life? If you tell me now I will do it

She was not expecting that question, she was confused. She felt it was a Sherlock experiment.

-Why are you telling me that? - could talk better, she was not so tired.

Sherlock needs to get closer, like the last time alone without hands on her face, slowly support his hands on her neck, resting his thumb on her face. wanted to feel a touch.

-What do you want, Sherlock? Why do you do this to me? - She said, tears fell on her, she looked frightened and she was. sHe did not want to suffer any more, but could not escape Sherlock's eyes, was lost. would go to hell for this man.

-Please Sherlock - he wipes a tear from her.

She moved a little closer, they were close, she felt his perfume, his scent, she wanted to stay that way forever, they never stopped looking at each other, Sherlock came a little closer, she felt his breathing, which gave Molly gooseflesh. His breathing made her heart pound.

He pressed his lips to hers almost screaming, soft, very soft, so slowly, with feeling. Molly grabbed Sherlock's face with her hands in fear. They kissed as if they were the first people to discover it.


	8. The morgue

-What am I doing? , Why do I do this? - He wondered in his thoughts.

There they were, with their lips together, Molly only dreamed of this moment, -could not be true, I had to be hallucinating by the effects of the painkillers. - stated

Sherlock parted his lips from hers for a few seconds, took in air and kissed her again, losing count, time, notion of time, felt in another dimension. These sensations he wants to chain together are being released. Feeling was something that is not allowed.

Sherlock continued to kiss her gently, very slowly. Then their tongues touched for the first time, a sensation running all over his spine. He felt drunk, drugged. He ran his tongue over hers slowly, their eyes closed but Sherlock felt Molly blush. He put a hand down her shoulder, then down her arm to reach her waist and so to caress her. His other hand was on his head. Molly just held him by the collar, then put a hand between Sherlock's shirt and chest to feel his skin, very gently caressing it. He did not want to let go, he began to kiss her neck, Molly moaned.

-Sherlock, please - said Molly, almost dead.

-Oh, I'm sorry.

-Sherlock, please do not play with me, you know how I feel about you, it does me no good. I do not want to suffer any more for you, I know I'm not the kind of woman you might like, I'm not smart or beautiful like Irene Adler. But please, Sherlock, do not let that woman come near me again – cried

-Molly I .. I don't want you to think that I play with you, because it's not like that, I don´t know how to express myself, I just say things wrong without thinking, let me take care of you Molly

-You do it because you feel guilty Sherlock, I already told you that it's okay, I do not feel any anger or with you and John, I just ask that you treat me well and respect me as a person. I thought we were friends, I need you to feel my friend. That you kissed me only complicates things for me, it's me who's going to cry, not you. My feelings are true. Please do not play with them - she said looking into his eyes.

-Please, go Sherlock.

-I want to apologize the way treated you, but I do not apologize for kissing you

Molly blushed and looked down with a sad face.

-Irene's going to pay for this, Molly. I'll find whoever does this,I promise.

-Thank you - she said with a sad smile.

There was a nurse in the waiting room. Had the face covered

-Follow me- she told him.

They were on their way to the morgue. Sherlock already knew this route.

The nurse told him to go into the room, the door behind him closed. Irene Adler was standing in the middle of the room, among the mortuary beds.

Sherlock was angry.

-My dear Sherl. Do not do my job more difficult, I can go in and out as I please this hospital, you will not be able to stop me even if you stand guard 24 hours, I have ways to reach her, let me do my work in peace.

-Who sends you?

-Moriarty

-He is dead.

-It's a charge he left before died. I'm not interested in money, he gave me a generous sum but I'm not interested.

-So why do you do it? - He said angrily

-Why do not do it? I like these work, they are dramatic and romantic, I want to show you that love is useless Sherl, love binds you and I'm going to get rid of this, you must have all your senses, I do not like you like this, it clouds your intelligence Dear. Repress all your loving emotions and let only desire flow.

She begins to remove the clothes.

-I've seen you naked, Irene. My intelligence is not for anyone but seen this, you have taken me for a fool, if you want me to repress my emotions then you will not think I'll touch you a hair not?

-You miss it honey, I could throw you on this table and do everything I ask in just minutes.

-I'm not interested. Leave Molly Hooper alone.

-And if I do not want?

-I'll have to kill you."

Irene laughed and Sherlock saw blurred, felt a burning behind the head, was losing consciousness. He has fainted.

Someone hit him from behind.


	9. The substitute

-Oh Sherlock, you're so confident sometimes - a voice said.

Sherlock was waking up from the blow. He was strapped on a stretcher in an ordinary room, could see a window beside him, he supposed that there was another stretcher beside him, only a curtain separated them. His mouth was covered with a rag.

-Hey Sherlock, how are you? - He heard on the wing bed.

The curtain ran, Irene was sitting on the bed, Molly was there. It was her room, still felt dizzy from the blow and it was still dawn. Molly was tied just like him, he noticed that she was pale and has cried.

-We had a little talk here with my sweet friend - said Irene - I told her I dedicate myself, as I knew you, our relationship, the night we spent together, and so on. It's a shame that I have to eliminate her, I would like to do things with her but well I have other things to do and I have to finish with this, and also have total control of this floor in case you wanted to know.

Sherlock could not speak, he was bound and with the rag in his mouth, he struggled but the knots were very well made. Molly didn't look at him, she looked bad.

-Before he died, Moriarty told me you cut him, obviously you did it because of your love for Sherlock, but do not you realize that he can't love anyone , Is doomed with his work, a machine

Someone enters to the room, it was Mike, Molly's partner.

-Hey Sherlock, does the blow hurt? I'm sorry, my friend, I think it will hit you very hard.

Molly and Sherlock were surprised. He was the one who was helping Irene. He was the nurse who said he saw Molly die in the operating room. He hit him.

-I'm going to take the gag off my friend, don't yell because I swear to God I'll kill her.

Molly opened her eyes in terror, couldn't believe her partner was helping Irene, he was so good to her.

-Molly sorry, I always liked you but business is business, I had this offer that I couldn't refuse, your position is very envied wise. I've been replacing you in the morgue and I like it , so I don't think you're needed here having me in the morgue so I'm sorry, you should go.

Molly has a few tears left, she felt very disappointed, it was a hard blow. She was aware that many people wanted her job, but didn't think about this betrayal. Mike got the gag out of Sherlock.

-Damn you, how could you possibly know Irene?

-Oh that doesn't concern you, darling, are you jealous?" -Irene asked.

-What do they want? - Said Sherlock.

\- I just say it - said Mike coldly. I need Molly Hooper off the map. I need the free way for this job, Do you want to say goodbye Sherlock? - He pulls out a syringe and approaches Molly's serum.

Sherlock struggles with the bonds, then screams - help!

Irene approaches him and strikes him in the throat and then in the nape of the neck, leave him breathless, with blurred vision.

-Don't scream, there's no chance, let me do this job, I'll take a load off you, your emotions cloud all your intellect, I'm a little jealous you know, I feel sorry for this girl, Jim laid eyes on her, that was his only error.

Mike grabs the serum and syringe.

-I'm sorry, Molly, maybe someday you can forgive me. In heaven or hell remember me. - Mike said

Molly shook her head, pleading and sobbing. Sherlock couldn't move, they were going to kill her before his eyes. All the memories he has of Molly passed through his head and felt an indescribable chest pain, a lump in his throat stronger than the blow he had received. Molly looked at him pleading for help.

Irene kissed Molly on the forehead. - Bye, sweetheart - he said. Do you want to say something to your darling? - She tooks the gag off her and slapped her throat like Sherlock. Molly has a hard time breathing.

Mike began to slide the contents of the syringe through the serum.

-It's not your fault Sherlock .. I .. I always loved you .. - she said with tears .

-Molly ..- Sherlock wanted to scream but he had no voice, wanted to scream with all his might. He was about to vomit, was totally overcome by the situation, vulnerable, naked.

Loud sounds from outside the room , knocks on the door .

-Molly! Sherlock! Open the door, are you there ? - Shouted John

-Open the door! - Shouted Lestrade.

Irene kept looking at Mike, who had almost fully put in when he pulled out a pistol and shot him twice.

-Damn - Mike said with difficulty, he fell on the floor against the window.

-You were very slow, dear, I was going to kill you anyway. Well the fun is over guys, let me finish with what Mike started- She kept putting the missing liquid.

-Here John, Lestrade! - Shouted Sherlock.

The door opens after all the blows given.

-Stop !- Irene shouted, pointing Molly straight in front of her.

-Irene Adler you are arrested for double murder attempt against Molly Hooper, lower the weapon - point Lestrade

John was In the room so Lestrade and his team.

John wanted to untie Sherlock

-No. - Irene said Supporting already the weapon in the forehead of Molly.

\- I said lower the weapon! –Said Lestrade.

-Oh okay, I put the liquid in full, it's a matter of minutes. I give up, you can arrest me - under the gun

Lestrade approached her and began to handcuff her, John released Sherlock, this desperate shout that the doctors came that Molly's life was in danger, that she had the poisoned serum with God knows the substance. Lestrade's cops rushed for the doctors. Molly began to see blur.

Irene laughed, Lestrade puts handcuffs on her right wrist when Irene turns and hits him a headbutter, leaving him confused, John leaps over her but Sherlock caught up to her before was such the strength and speed of Sherlock that hit the window , They fell for there. They were on the third floor.

-Oh God - said Molly before she lost consciousness. started to see all black, all she remembered was Sherlock falling out of the window with Irene.

-Sherlock! - John and Lestrade shouted.

John ran as fast as he could. Lestrade stayed with Molly until the doctors came. She closed her eyes, not knowing if she would open them again, not knowing if Sherlock was all right.


	10. The visit

John was running with all his might, shouting that some doctor would follow him and help him, he was an agitated early morning, there were police and doctors everywhere, they had tried to murder Molly again, her partner was murdered in her room and two people fell through his window. It was quite a commotion in the hospital.

The doctors acted quickly with Molly, She lost consciousness but was out of danger, still delicate health but out of critical condition, should still be in intensive care. They took Mike's body, Lestrade prepared everything so that Molly wouldn't be disturbed, gave the corresponding explanations to the Director of the hospital, and began to investigate the network that weaved Irene so that no one went up to the floor where Molly's room was. Luckily Lestrade called John, Sherlock didn't attend, to tell him that he had suspicions of Mike, since he didn't have the alibi at the time of the shooting to Molly or at the time of his operation, it was an oversight on his part, Was untouchable, or that made him think Irene surely

Sherlock fell out of the window next to Irene, she didn't survive but Sherlock did. He beats industrial hospital waste bins. The doctors acted quickly, had many broken bones, a sharp blow to the head, but managed to put it out of danger.

Sherlock was on the same floor as Molly, he was aware, his whole body ached, was bandaged all over. Mycroft managed not to accuse Sherlock of killing Irene, It claim was in self-defense.

Mrs. Hudson went to see him, they were with John in his room

-Oh my God, look how you are! - Mrs. Hudson said worried - you are very brave Sherlock- sob

-I'm fine Mrs. Hudson, I only have the body broken but my brain is safe that is the important thing. How's Molly?

-She's well and safe, poor girl, so many times they wanted to kill her, I've lost count - she said angrily.

-She's fine, Sherlock, just a little shaken by everything that happened, still can not move much - John said.

They stayed talking for hours. He told them the whole situation. Mrs. Hudson kept her hand to her mouth from time to time or cursed. John just watched and asked questions. Sherlock began to feel sleepy then they let him sleep peacefully. It was already night, in his dreams felt tickled in the palm of the hand. He Wakes up and sees Molly sitting on the chair of the room with her portable serum.

-Hey - she said with a smile - how do you feel? - was talking low - I'm not supposed to be here but they've tried to kill me a thousand times so I'll go wherever I want.

Sherlock was surprised. He didn't know what to say, he was glad to see her and it was also a relief.

-Molly I .. I'm sorry .. this will not happen again, this started because of my lack of attention. You are important to me, more than you think, just .. I don't know how to express it

-It's all right, Sherlock -she slaps him softly, so soft it was almost a caress. - You deserve it, I already gave one of these to John. - SHe said laughing

Sherlock smiled.

-Molly Why do you grabb your neck at the moment that Irene shot you?

-I was surprised to see that she was wearing my necklace, she probably entered my house to give me a warning, I never noticed because I don't wear much my necklaces, in fact this is the only one I have , My mother gave it to me - said sad - I Take it off in the fight

-I have your necklace, Molly. I'll give it to you later

Molly's face lit up with a smile and then with a wince.

-My whole body hurts, I don't want to imagine how it hurts you.

Then there was a silence, she grabbed his hand again.

-I'll stay here if you want, for a while, to help or keep you company, if it does not bother you.- She was once again herself, Sherlock came up with the control to sit.

-Molly come closer

-I'm .. - she got nervous

-I'm glad you're alive.

-The same for you. - Her eyes filled with tears. SHe put a hand in her face

-Molly come ..

Sherlock took it with his right hand by the nape of the neck and brought it to his face. His left arm was motionless from his recovery.

-Molly .. - looks into her eyes.

-I was afraid ... I ... I thought I was going to die, but that did not matter to me any more when I saw you falling out of the window .. - cry - I wouldn't stand for you to die Sherlock – sob

Sherlock looked at her, his gaze on her lips and felt Molly looking at him, his breath was superimposed on hers, they were close, very close.

He kiss her, a thousand times.

-Let me be with you, I'll take care of your recovery - Sherlock told her.

-I think I'll have to take care of you, sir broken bones, you're fragile as a kitten –

Sherlock laughed and asked again for his lips.

Molly's caresses didn't compare with any drug, her kiss drowned him, took him to another state. Having this kind of emotions never allowed it, but Sherlock Holmes is not a person who does not risk and will risk everything for her.


End file.
